The Evil Side of Me
by Spazzumtard
Summary: COMPLETE - Martin Mystery Xover. Sam moves away before sophomore year and gets hired by MOM. As a senior, she gets an assignment with Martin, Diana, and Java to none other than Amity Park. What has happened to Danny? Why did Tucker call the Center?
1. Prologue

**Danny Phantom-The Evil Side of Me**

**POV-**3rd Multiple

**Ship-**MultiDannyxSam

**Summary-Sam has to move away before sophomore year and goes to Torrington. She gets hired by MOM and for three years works hard for her. During Senior, she gets called for a job with Martin, Diana, and Java to none other than Amity Park, where a huge ghost disruption is happening. When they get there, they find that it isn't happening, but has already happened! Where's Danny? Why did he let this happen?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Martin Mystery. Nor would I want to…except for Danny Phantom…he's cool! Martin…eh, that whole group could be better, but I got this idea while watching the show. **

**

* * *

**

**I only want three reviews before I post the next chapter!**

* * *

_(Summer before sophomore year)_

Sam sat in one of her living rooms, thinking about how she hates it when her parents don't tell her which it is they want to meet her in. Of course, she hates it when her parents talk, but they _had_ said it was important. _If it's about wearing a fuffy pink dress again, I'm crossing out important off the list of 'Ways to know parents need to talk about something **other** than my attitude, clothing, or anything else that as to do with they way I am'_.

"Samantha…" _Don't call me that!_ "We have something important to tell you."

Sam mentally rolled her eyes. _Well duh_. "Like…?"

Her father frowned. "Well, with your attitude the way it is, I don't' think we are going to try and soften the blow for you."

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Her mom nodded in agreement with her husband. Looking down at Sam with a disciplining face, she said, "Samantha. You are not allowed to see those friends of your again."

One of her eyebrows rose. "Why?"

Both parents, as if they had rehearsed it, crossed their arms. "We are moving away from here."

That got her attention and she leapt to her feet. "WHAT! WHY? WHEN!"

"Sit down, Samantha."

"NO, I WILL _NOT_ SIT DOWN UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHY! AND DON'T CALL ME SAMANTHA!"

Both parents shrugged, unfazed by their daughter's obvious anger. "We are moving because we feel your dark attitude came from this town. Also because it isn't safe anymore from ghosts," her father said. "Or their hunters," he muttered under his breath.

"We don't think the kinds of friends you have are doing you any good either," Sam's mother said.

Sam, as much as she hated to cry, felt tears falling down her cheeks. "But…**_why_**?" she asked with such desperation that her parents felt terrible for deciding to move. She ran up to her room where came so fast and she cried her heart out.

Downstairs, her parents were talking. "I feel bad."

The blond man was about to nod when a hole burst through the door and a ghost fell to the ground. It frowned and flew out again while Sam's father glared at the hole. "I don't."


	2. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom-The Evil Side of Me**

**POV-**3rd Multiple

**Ship-**MultiDannyxSam

**Summary-Sam has to move away before sophomore year and goes to Torrington. She gets hired by MOM and for three years works hard for her. During Senior, she gets called for a job with Martin, Diana, and Java to none other than Amity Park, where a huge ghost disruption is happening. When they get there, they find that it isn't happening, but has already happened! Where's Danny? Why did he let this happen?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Martin Mystery. Nor would I want to…except for Danny Phantom…he's cool! Martin…eh, that whole group could be better, but I got this idea while watching the show. **

**

* * *

**

**You know what, this chapter is dedicated to Anonymous Reader13 and to Anonymous Reader13 only. You know why? because he/she was my _only _reviewer. 71 hits so far, and only 1 review. That's just sad people! This entire fic is completed and all I want is for some feedback. Praise me, critisize me, _flame me_!**

**I only want _THREE_ reviews before I post the next chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_(Senior Year for everyone)_

Diana was putting her flute away in Music class after the bell rang, careful to clean each piece and put it in its spot perfectly. After all was done, she looked up to find a pair of violet eyes looking at her. "You're really good with your instrument." The girl said flatly. Sam, Diana remembered her name was.

"Um, thank you." Diana turned and picked up her books, putting her case on top. When she looked back, Sam was already walking out the door. _Well, talk about unfriendly_.

Diana thought about Sam all the way to her locker. She realized that her interaction with her was about the most interaction she had seen Sam have with anyone.

Something slammed against the locker beside her. "Heya, Sis."

"What do you want, Martin?" Diana asked, not even looking in his direction while sticking her books into her locker.

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

The brunette sighed and turned to him. "How much this time?" she asked in a bored tone.

Martin looked at her in shock. "Whatever do you mean?"

"How much do you want to take from me?"

He shook his head and followed after when she started walking to the car. "Not take, borrow."

"How much?"

"Why do you suspect I want to borrow some money from you?"

Diana looked at him. "Because you just said so."

Martin thought over their conversation before shrugging. "Fine, can I have—"

"No."

"Diiaannaaa!" he begged. "Please?"

"Nope."

"But—"

Before he could beg more, the u-watch rang. Both looked at it. "Where to now?" Diana asked.

Martin looked around. "Over there." He pointed towards the janitor's closet. "Better get Java."

"Java here."

Both looked up and saw the caveman smiling down at them. "How did you…never mind." Martin shook his head. "Let's go."

The three started towards the closet sneakily, though all the other students were rushing out of the school, ready for a weekend of nothing but videogames and junk food. When they reached it, they were surprised to find someone else backing towards it as well. "Sam?" Diana asked, shocking Martin, who had never heard the girl's name before.

The black dressed girl jumped and spun towards them. "Um…hi?"

"What were you doing?"

Sam blinked twice before answering. "Um…just…leaving. You know, out the door…which is that way." She gave them glance before smiling slightly, looking innocent. "I'll be leaving now…" A familiar beep came from her wrist.

Diana looked down at it for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Before Sam could say anything, the brunette had pulled up her sleeve, revealing a u-watch. Martin and Java gasped.

Sam paled. "Um…that's my watch…" she trailed off when Martin held up his own wrist, showing his u-watch. "Never mind…you called too?" she asked, back to her gothic self.

The four of them walked through the portal to the Center. The scanner came up from the floor, scanning Martin. "Martin Mystery. Cleared." A small snort came from Sam.

Diana was next. "Diana Lombard. Cleared.

"Java the Caveman. Cleared."

Sam looked bored as it scanned her. "Samantha Manson. Cleared."

As they walked on, Sam turned to Martin with an eyebrow raised. "Mystery? _That's_ your last name?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked, offended.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing."

Fortunately, Billy showed up then. "Hey guys…oh, hi Sam."

The four looked up at him. "Hey Billy." Diana said. "What's up?"

"MOM just told me to distract you while she hid everything in her office so Martin doesn't destroy anything."

Both Diana and Sam looked at the blond boy with an eyebrow raised. He avoided their gazes.

A beep sounded on Billy's computer. "Okay, you can go now."

The door opened and they stepped through. Sure enough, MOM was just pressing a button, locking everything behind a glass wall. She turned to them. "Hello. Martin, don't even try it."

Martin brought a hand to the back of his head and shuffled way from the button.

MOM sat in her chair, the only thing _not_ locked away. "Sam, do you know everyone?"

"I learned their names during the scanning, if that counts."

The adult turned towards the trio. "And do you know her?"

They nodded while Diana said, "She's in my music class."

The Goth girl didn't want to comment that she was in more than just Music with Diana.

"Good." MOM said. "For this mission, you'll be figuring out how to stop a ghost that is terrorizing a city in Iowa."

Sam gulped. "Um…what city is that?"

MOM turned to her. "Amity Park. Which is why I figured you should go as well, since you are from there."

She groaned. "Joy."

Diana spoke up next. "Who called this in?"

MOM brought her hands together. "One Tucker Foley, also a senior." No one noticed Sam's eyebrows furrow together in thought.

Billy floated in. "This way guys." He pointed to a newly opened portal. Sam recognized the place on the other side as the Nasty Burger. _Figures he'd be there_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom-The Evil Side of Me**

**POV-**3rd Multiple

**Ship-**MultiDannyxSam

**Summary-Sam has to move away before sophomore year and goes to Torrington. She gets hired by MOM and for three years works hard for her. During Senior, she gets called for a job with Martin, Diana, and Java to none other than Amity Park, where a huge ghost disruption is happening. When they get there, they find that it isn't happening, but has already happened! Where's Danny? Why did he let this happen?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Martin Mystery. Nor would I want to…except for Danny Phantom…he's cool! Martin…eh, that whole group could be better, but I got this idea while watching the show. **

**

* * *

**

**I only want three reviews before I post the next chapter!**

* * *

Sam looked around the alley the group had stepped out of, thinking over how many times she had been in that certain alley. She turned to the other three. "Follow me; I know where to find Tucker. If he's not here, that is." They followed without hesitation, but nearly bumped into Sam as she stared in shock. 

What had used to be Amity Park was…nothing really. Only a few houses could be seen randomly around the town. Tiny tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head. "He wouldn't be here. He'd be at home." She started towards it. _I hope_.

They passed what used to be Sam's old home. She barely could look at it, as it was in ruins, dust still putting a slight faze over it.

Diana and Martin shared a look after seeing her face, but neither said anything. They walked on in silence.

Soon Sam turned up a street, flanked by the team. "Tucker Foley lives down this street." Soon they reached one of the only standing houses and Sam sighed. "This is it."

Martin, upon that announcement, raced up the drive and knocked on the door while the other followed, Sam behind. It opened just a bit. "Who's there?"

"Um, Tucker Foley? My name is Martin Mystery. I'm from the Center."

The door opened farther. "Come in. Hurry, before he sees."

After they were all in, Diana asked, "Before who sees?"

Tucker didn't even look over at them. "He goes by the name Danny Phantom. He's been on a rampage through the city for three years… I don't know all that much about him."

"That's a lie and you know it."

Tucker jumped three feet into the air at the familiar voice and spun around, eyes wide. "_Sam?_" he asked. The Goth nodded. "Sam!" he exclaimed, rushing to hug her. After a moment, he pulled away, fearfully looking at her. "Sam…"

Sam smirked. "Tuck, you've said my name three times."

He backed away slowly, rubbing his hands on his clothing. "No. no no no no no no no…"

Everyone looked at him curiously. Sam walked towards him. "Tucker, what's wrong?"

He was still muttering 'no'. Sighing, Sam raised a hand. Martin winced at the clap of her had against his cheek. He knew how Diana's felt, but they had never made that kind of sound. But hey, it brought him back to reality.

Sam re-asked her question. "What is wrong?"

Tucker was shaking now, oblivious to the red mark forming on his face. "D-Danny…after you left…he went nuts! He started using his powers more on Dash and Lancer. Moving on from them, he started in on everyone at school, except his friends."

Sam tilted her head. "Even Paullina?"

Tucker shuddered. "Especially Paullina. He used his powers on everyone who had insulted you at least once…except me, but I was the only one keeping him from spoiling his secret…"

Diana took a step forward. "What secret?"

Tucker looked at her. "Danny was my best friend…same with Sam. He got into an…accident and became—"

Sam turned on him. "Tucker!"

"It's too late, Sam! Everyone that is still here knows he's half ghost!"

Martin shivered suddenly. "Is it just me, or did it get cold in here?"

Tucker paled. "He's coming. He's coming for me now…"

A booming voice that shook the house came to their ears. "**TUCKER!**"

"He's coming…he's coming…I'll be taken away…coming…taken…"

Laughter came through the walls before something faded from it, making the other three gasp. The ghost's glowing red eyes turned blue. Sam gasped and rushed to stand between a shaking Tucker and the ghost that used to be Danny. "No Danny!"

The blue turned to red so quickly, you'd only see purple. "S-Sam?" The red began to lighten until Danny shook his head. He faded out of the room, still staring at Sam in shock.

Tucker didn't snap out of it for ten minutes because Sam didn't feel like slapping him again. "Sam, you have to get out of here! He's already going after his _close_ friends. You have to go!"

Sam shook her head. "I just kept you from turning into an icicle, why would I leave now?"

"He was just in shock of seeing you! After he gets over that, there's no telling what he'll do!"

Sam opened her mouth to reply before stopping herself. She looked at him inquiringly. "What exactly _has_ he done?"

Tucker began listing things off. "He destroyed the school first, then a few of the houses. After a while, he flooded half the town—"

"How did he do that? Does he have control over water?" Diana asked.

"He froze nearly everything, and then started to melt everything with his ecto-beams." Tucker answered. "After that, he's been freezing people solid and taking them into his icy prison. I tried to stop him…" he looked down.

"Its okay dude, we'll stop him from doing all this damage." Martin said.

Tucker nodded, but turned to Sam in the middle. "Sam, please. Leave."

She turned to him with determination in her eyes. He sighed, knowing she wouldn't. "Not a chance," she said, proving Tucker's thought.

--

Deep in the mind of Danny Phantom, a small, white haired, translucent boy floated in a cage. He was staring at nothing in particular, running over things in his mind. _Sam? She's…back? Since when?_

His mind went back to a certain day that had stayed with him for three long years.

**Flashback**

**He walked down the street to the Nasty Burger to meet Tucker, humming a song from Dumpty Humpty. He heard his name called and he turned. Sam was standing in an alley, looking at him with tearstained cheeks. Knowing this wasn't something she would normally look like, he rushed over. "Sam? What's wrong?"**

**She just gave another sob and flung her arms around him. He held her tight, not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes of holding her (and him realizing how well she fit into his arms), she pulled back and looked at him, tears going down her cheeks again. His eyebrows furrowed and he wiped the droplets of water away with his thumb. **

**Suddenly, she pulled him close and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock. This wasn't something he'd felt before. **

**She moved away and looked down at the ground. He was still standing in shock. She looked up at him. "Goodbye Danny."**

**And she ran off. **

**End Flashback**

If he could have cried, tears would have been running down Danny's cheeks. But he was just an image. He was what was left of the Good Danny. However, he didn't have enough strength to fight Evil Danny, and Evil Danny knew it.

Outside of his head, Evil Danny felt a twinge of something. He glared and formed an ice sculpture of Jazz. Smirking, he shot an ectoplasmic blast at the figure and the twinge went away.

Back with Good Danny he fell to the floor with sadness. A thought rang through his mind. _Nice try, my good side. You will never be strong enough to break free again, let alone beat me._

Good Danny shook in fear of what Evil Danny would do. Not to him, but to those he loved and cherished.

He was afraid what he would do to Sam.


	4. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom-The Evil Side of Me**

**POV-**3rd Multiple

**Ship-**MultiDannyxSam

**Summary-Sam has to move away before sophomore year and goes to Torrington. She gets hired by MOM and for three years works hard for her. During Senior, she gets called for a job with Martin, Diana, and Java to none other than Amity Park, where a huge ghost disruption is happening. When they get there, they find that it isn't happening, but has already happened! Where's Danny? Why did he let this happen?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Martin Mystery. Nor would I want to…except for Danny Phantom…he's cool! Martin…eh, that whole group could be better, but I got this idea while watching the show. **

**

* * *

**

This is the LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Sam was pacing around the Center, wondering how they could beat the Evil Danny. Martin, Diana, and Java were sitting, watching her. "What about that ghost stuff you said his parent's had?" Diana asked. 

Sam shook her head. "He'd have gotten rid of that long ago."

Martin shot up. "What if we—"

"Does it have anything to do with a group of aliens or a hot dog?" Diana asked sarcastically.

Martin sat back down, returning to thinking.

Sam shook her head, standing still. "The Good Danny is still there, somewhere. But he's losing his will to fight against his evil side."

Java groaned. "Java hungry from thinking."

Martin agreed with him.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you boys are such boys…Hey! That's it!"

Sam turned to her expectantly. "What?"

"And what do us being hungry have to do with it?" Martin asked.

"Nothing." Diana turned to Sam. "What are two ways to get a guy's attention?"

"Food?" Martin supplied.

"Yes. And…?"

Sam caught on. "And girls!"

--

Danny flew through what was left of Amity Park, looking for his old friend. Tucker hadn't been at home, but where would he go? Danny kept asking himself this while his red eyes shifted from side to side. He saw something moving down a street and turned.

It was that brunette girl that was at Tucker's with Sam. He smirked and started towards her. She saw him and brought her hand up to her mouth. She started running away, making Danny's smirk deepen. She thought she could actually get away from him? Hah!

She suddenly turned into an alley, only five seconds before Danny. Once he got there, he stopped and gasped.

Sam was there.

Looking…nice.

…and innocent…

Not like her…

Her hands were behind her back and she was looked down at the floor. Her now long hair was down and in soft waves and she was wearing a solid black dress. Her eyes shimmered as she looked up at his shocked face. He shook his head and glared at her.

"What are you going to do to me, Danny?" she asked softly.

Danny nearly backed away at the gentleness in her voice. _What is the matter with me?_

Deep in his mind, Good Danny looked up, wondering what had made him think that. Through his eyes he saw Sam as her gorgeous self and his heart warmed. Around him, the bars began to fade. Good Danny smiled brightly and punched a bar. It shattered and he was able to get through.

Evil Danny's red eyes widened and he brought his hands to his head. Sam didn't move as he started to thrash around, much to the surprise of Diana and Martin, who were hidden in an empty, turned over dumpster. Java hadn't come this time.

Suddenly, Danny fell to the ground, breathing hard. Sam walked over and knelt beside him. His (still) red eyes flickered to her and he was about to say something, but found his mouth occupied. Good Danny, on the inside, smiled brightly and felt happy inside again. He quickly trapped his evil image away in a pure white cage and let himself flow through his body.

Sam didn't pull away from Danny mouth until she was sure the Good Danny had gotten rid of the Evil one. Just before she could though, she felt his hand come behind her head and Danny kissing her back.

Over in the dumpster, Diana sighed. Martin looked at her like she was insane and she just rolled her eyes at him. "Boys never get romance."

--

MOM had come with reinforcements and they were taking the frozen townspeople to get thawed. Danny watched depressingly as everyone he once knew was taken though the portal. He felt someone come up beside him and he turned towards them. "I really screwed up this time."

Sam smiled. "Yes, you did. You let your evil side get the best of you." She gave him a forceful glance. "You're sure he's not coming back again?"

Danny smiled at her. "I'm keeping him locked up good."

Sam shrugged and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the portal to the Center. "I'm just happy that he was just like an average teenager."

"That's not what you should be happy about."

Sam gave him a sideways glance. "Why not? It was only because of your hormones that we were able to get _you_ back."

Danny maneuvered his hand so his fingers were linked wither hers. "You should be happy that even the evil me loves you."


End file.
